


Pin-Up Pygmalion! [ART]

by LemonYellow



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 50s Pin-up, Fanart, Fishnets, Inception Big Bang Challenge, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Magical Realism, Vintage Advertisements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow/pseuds/LemonYellow
Summary: From Mr. Arthur Darling to darling, Arthur.He's got the range.(Explicit rating because of artistic nude pin-up of Arthur)
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Inception Big Bang 2020





	1. Brylcreem Like A Dream!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Galatea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611910) by [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne). 



> I'm Lemon-Yellow on [ tumblr! ](https://lemon-yellow.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took so much effort to do lettering and to make his hair _shiny _*weeps openly*__
> 
> __Graphite, India Ink, and Photoshop!_ _

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189519987@N03/50170946737/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Chesterfield Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Arthur Darling, the face of every cigarette ad campaign Eames has ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Arthur produces the soft-pack of Chesterfields he keeps in his breast pocket. ___
> 
> Graphite, India Ink, and photoshop!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189519987@N03/50170558993/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a fun aesthetic to play with!


	3. Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I had a lover, in Paris,” she says, pausing to slip a cigarette between her lips and light it. “Used to draw me on her balcony, smoking, just like this.” She turns and blows a column of smoke towards the ceiling, and anyone would want to sketch her like this, with that elegant neck turning upwards and those eyes. ___
> 
> That's me, I'm anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am weak for this woman.
> 
> Graphite, India Ink, and Photoshop and _seriously _unfinished but my first Mal sketch ever so I thought I'd post it anyway!__

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189519987@N03/50170131028/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. The Pygmalion Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This is Arthur at his most human—half-asleep in their bed, his pillow crushed against his face in that funny way that he likes, his eyes heavy, one cheek smushed imperfectly where he's on his side. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Graphite, India ink, and Photoshop! But significantly more graphite cause I wanted it to feel more like Eames drawing through me...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189519987@N03/50170674631/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy boy wakes up, Eames *checks totem*
> 
> The lucky bastard


	5. Pin Me Up Buttercup Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Artistic nude pin-up~ The fishnets deserve their own tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think technically this is just Graphite and Photoshop? I tried inking it twice and it was _shit _. And HUGE parts of me wished I could make something more 50s-style-flirty-and-fun. More classic. But fuck it, I like it.__

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189519987@N03/50170674241/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how I wish I had my scanner so it could have been higher quality


End file.
